


Heat and Frost

by kipsi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Culture Shock, Finland (Country), Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sauna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/pseuds/kipsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ch1: Will and Hannibal go on a holiday to Finland. It's not quite what they had expected.<br/>Ch2: They spend Christmas in Finland as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Finland's 96th independence day, which is today (6th of December).  
> I've converted the temperatures from Celsius to Fahrenheit.

Will shivers from head to toe, as he clenhes his arms around himself, trying to get warmer. It's not helping at all, and he sighs, watching how his breath fogs up. He can feel how his nose is starting to freeze. Maybe he shouldn't have gotten off the plane after all, even though it had been Jack's order to get some rest and go on a holiday.

He glances at his side where Hannibal stands, taking in his surroundings. He's not shivering at all, and Will feels envious – recalling then that Hannibal was from Lithuania, and the winters were there probably as cold as here in Finland. But _why_ had they chosen to come in _here_?

He can't ponder on it longer, his attention drawing to Hannibal's voice which still stays the same; warm and smooth, despite the frost. ”Come on, Will,” he says, ”we need to get to our cottage.” He nudges Will forward, and Will's eyes snap to Hannibal's immediately.

”We're going to stay in a _cottage_?” He asks hesitantly, not really knowing what to think. It is freezing here, at least -22ºF, and staying in a cottage feels absurd. Hannibal gazes at Will with a slight smile playing on his lips. ”Yes. They're quite well equipped, you're going to be surprised,” he muses as they reach their taxi.

**

Will looks out of the window the whole journey, being mesmerized by the fact that pretty much all he can see is just forests, if there are no cities nearby. He sees and hears how the taxi driver fiddles with the radio, trying to find better music. He's silent and doesn't speak at all, doesn't even look at them. Will frowns, but turns his head then back to the window, seeing the high heaps of white snow. The view is actually quite beautiful.

”I thought that some said that there'd be polar bears..,” Will ponders aloud, earning a chuckle from the driver. He shifts his eyes to the rear-view mirror and sees how the man looks amused. Hannibal stays silent beside him, and Will blinks before asking: ”You don't have them?”

The taxi driver shakes his head with a smile on his lips. ”No,” he says, and then again quiets down. Will finds the silence a bit odd, yet pleasant, and doesn't say anything.

The remaining journey passes in silence.

**

The cottage turns out to be just like Hannibal had stated; well equipped. Most of the furniture is made of wood, and there's a comfy looking couch in front of the fireplace. However, there's no television, just a small radio standing on a table. Will likes it; it feels like he is somewhere where no one is going to interrupt his stay. It's perfect. Except that the whole cottage is chilly.

He sits on the couch, not taking his coat off, and watches how Hannibal starts to prepare fire. He realizes that this is the first time he has been alone with the doctor like this. They have never shared a place before, yet Will thinks that he's going to enjoy this little holiday they have. It had been Jack's idea to have Hannibal come with him. Will is sure that he wanted someone to keep an eye on him so that there wouldn't be any unwelcome consequences.

Will is brought out of his thoughts when Hannibal sits next to him, watching how the fire starts to grow, licking the logs and warming the cottage up. The temperature should be welcoming in a few hours, Will muses as he leans into the couch, shutting his eyes with a pleased sigh.

**

When they go shopping for the first time, Will fidgets while they try to ask for directions to the stores they need to go to. After a while he notices that no one is really paying them any attention, just rushing past them, hardly even sparing a glance at them.

Hannibal spots a middle-aged couple and walks to them with Will on his heels, the couple stopping and staring at them nonplussed. Hannibal looks pleased as he starts to ask for directions: ”Excuse me, but-”

”I don't speak English,” the man says sharply and looks at his companion with desperation. She shakes her head and smiles at Hannibal before they walk past them, the man muttering under his breath: ”Ulkomaalaiset.”

Will looks at Hannibal and sees that he is staring ahead, not really seeing anything. He wonders if this has ever happened to him before, noting then that a few teenagers are giggling ahead of them. Will sighs and approaches them, not really looking them into eye when the girls quiet down and look at him curiously.

”Uhm, I was wondering if you knew where I could find the nearest mall?” Will asks hesitantly, glancing at anywhere but their eyes. They look at him silently for a moment, until the girl on the left smiles at him.

”It's just around that first corner,” she says and points to the right, Will feeling a rush of relief going through him. ”Nothing big though,” she adds with a small smile.

Will thanks her and makes his way back to Hannibal, where he's watching him. Will can hear how the girls squeal behind him, and he catches a few words; ”Niin söpö!” He has no idea what they mean.

**

The shopping doesn't take as much time as Will had first predicted, and he's finally happy to get out of the store. Hannibal had bought wines after getting the groceries, and Will can't still forget how the cashier had watched Hannibal's purchases. Giving a glance to the other's shopping baskets Will wasn't surprised at the staring; everyone bought beer and spirits.

As they walk out of the mall, a man walks into Hannibal and gives him a startled look. He murmurs: ”Oho,” and leaves the two baffled as well. Will sees how Hannibal trembles, and decises that it isn't caused by the cold weather.

They continue their way back to where they came from and wait for a bus. Will notices that no one is standing side by side, unless they're friends. It occurs to him that this isn't the first time that he has found Finns' quirks pleasant. It's like he could just blend in with his own features.

**

”What is _this_?” Will asks, as Hannibal places a plate in front of him.

Hannibal takes a seat across from him after he pours both of them a glass of Bordeaux. He smiles at Will's hesitant expression. ”I thought that we should eat some traditional Finnish food, I have always wanted to try this,” he muses with a slight smile.

”It's sautéed reindeer with mashed potatoes, lingonberries and pickled cucumbers,” Hannibal states then, seeing how Will's eyes glance up to his own briefly, before he takes a small forkful of the food and tastes it.

Hannibal watches how Will takes a sip of his wine and gives him a shy smile. They eat in silence, Will starting to get accustomed to it.

After they have finished their dinner, Hannibal serves Will something pink in a bowl. He looks at it with curiosity, not really knowing what to expect it to taste like. He watches how Hannibal pours milk into it and adds there a spoonful of sugar.

Will can feel Hannibal's gaze on him, and he takes his spoon from the table and lowers it to the pink dessert. ”What is this?” he asks before trying it. He earns a light chuckle from Hannibal.

”Dessert porridge made of lingonberries,” he answers after a while, seeing how Will frowns down at it. ”It looks like mousse,” Will states and tries it finally, swallowing with a surprised sound. Hannibal raises his eyebrows at him and takes a spoonful himself.

”...I don't know,” Will says after a while.

**

Will gets to know that there's a traditional Finnish sauna beside their cottage when Hannibal states that they need to try it. He stays silent but nods as an answer, not really wanting to let Hannibal down. It seems like he likes everything except the people, Will muses as he pokes the radio.

It takes a few hours to heat the sauna, and when Will finally comes to the very small changing room he sees Hannibal for the first time without his three piece suits. He feels his cheeks burning and averts his gaze, not really prepared for this. He feels Hannibal taking a hold of his arm, as he states that the temperature is just like it should be.

Will swallows thickly, frozen into place. He doesn't know what to say or what to do – he has no idea why he even agreed to this. ”Will,” Hannibal says, and Will gazes at him shortly before turning to stare at the floor again. ”You need to undress,” he hears Hannibal murmur beside him, feeling a shiver traveling through his spine.

”I don't-” Will starts hesitantly before Hannibal shushes him. ”It's perfectly normal, Will,” and he closes his eyes against those words, starting to unbutton his shirt. He can feel Hannibal's body behind him, radiating warmth.

He drops his shirt to the small bench, his jeans and boxer shorts following soon after. He takes in a shaky breath and feels Hannibal taking a hold of his arm, pulling him into the sauna and to the platform along with him. They sit down and Will feels the heat immediately. He turns his head to Hannibal and looks at him with uncertainty, getting a small smile in return.

Will notices that Hannibal has a wooden pail of water beside him. He watches how Hannibal takes a ladle and throws water on the stove. He blinks when a hot wave makes its way to him, making him tremble. He can feel the warmth entering him, he can feel it in his bones. “Oh God,” Will moans, “how hot is it in here?” he asks with a tremble.  
Hannibal takes a look at the thermometer before he answers: “Approximately 212ºF.” Will shakes his head and feels how sweat drips down his face, his neck and back. Hannibal throws water again and it gets hotter.

”D-Don't,” Will pleads as he leans his forearms on his thighs, his head buried in his hands. Hannibal glances at him with a smirk. He lowers water on his head and hears how Will sighs. ”Better?” Hannibal asks and sees in the dark how Will nods.

Will leans back as he starts to feel dizzy, noting then that Hannibal has another pail of water beside the other one and that there's something in the water. Will narrows his eyes, and Hannibal catches his stare. He hides his smirk and takes a hold of the bath whisk. ”...What is that?” Will asks skeptically, realizing then that Hannibal is holding birch branches. He looks at it with dumbfounded expression, earning a chuckle from Hannibal.

”It's a bath whisk..,” Hannibal starts with an amused tone, ”Finns usually beat themselves with _this_ , when they're in sauna,” he continues and sees how Will's eyes widen with this new information.

” _No_ ,” Will states as he shakes his head, ”I won't let you use _that_ on me,” he insists and sees how Hannibal's eyes glint in the dark with mischief. “Where did you get that anyway? It's winter.”

He sees how Hannibal shrugs, “Apparently they sell these all the year round,” he answers and dips the whisk into the water. “The leaves are soft from the water and heat,” he observes as he brings the whisk up again. “It's said that this beating helps the body's circulation,” Hannibal mutters then, getting Will's attention at that.

“...Give it to me,” Will says, avoiding Hannibal's eyes when he hands him the bath whisk. Will holds it in his hand and traces his fingers over the branches experimentally. They are still quite hard, but bending, only the leaves fully soft. Will whips his own right leg, and closes his eyes as the branches strike him. He does the same to his left leg and lets out a hum, opening his eyes. “It's... not so bad,” he whispers into the darkness, feeling Hannibal's eyes on him.

Will notes the light burn with every strike and the heat it brings with every new hit. He sees how Hannibal reaches out and he gives the whisk to him. Hannibal dips it in the water once again and turns then to Will, who blinks at him until he understands, licking his lips nervously. He turns his back to the doctor and feels immediately a hit on his skin. Will shuts his eyes with a tremble and chews on his lower lip, feeling another strike, then another, and another. He doesn't even notice when he lets out a light moan.

Hannibal's strikes are hard, but the whisk doesn't feel bad at all, Will is actually surprised that the harder the strikes are, the better it feels like. Leaves come away with every hit, and Will shivers when Hannibal finally stops. He feels hands brushing down his back, and he breathes deep, precise breaths. Hannibal collects the stray leaves and smiles to himself as Will turns to him again.

“Your turn,” Will smirks.

**

They rest on the couch and watch the fire, Will's head pressing into Hannibal's crook of the neck. He bathes in the warmth of the other, closing his eyes as Hannibal's hand comes to his head and starts to stroke his hair. After their ridiculous and quite exciting sauna night, they had become closer.

Will leans into the touch and croons, earning a gentle kiss on the top of his head. He drifts off, listening to Hannibal's breathing and heartbeat, thinking of the beautiful northern lights they had seen yesterday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's translations to the Finnish used in this fic:
> 
> Ulkomaalaiset = Foreigners  
> Niin söpö! = So cute!  
> Oho = Oops
> 
> More [info](http://www.bbc.co.uk/news/magazine-24328773) about Finland & saunas.
> 
> Traditional Finnish food they ate:  
> [Poronkäristys](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saut%C3%A9ed_reindeer)  
> [Vispipuuro](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vispipuuro)


	2. Christmas

Will finds himself excited for once; it's the first time he is spending Christmas in another country. It feels surreal to him, especially when he glances out of their cottage's window and all he can see is pure, white snow. It makes him smile.

They had placed the Christmas tree in one of the corners, and it was already decorated. Will feels proud of it, since he seldom decorates his own tree, or even has a tree at all. It just isn't the same; spending Christmas alone with his dogs. This year is different.

He jumps a bit when he feels a hand on his shoulder, turning then and being greeted by Hannibal, who looks at him with a hint of amusement. "We're going shopping," he announces then and waits for Will to follow him.

**

"I thought that we could do this later," Will mumbles as he follows Hannibal's lead in the small grocery store, taking in the enormous crowd and shuddering. He didn't like this many people around him.

"We should have come yesterday..," Hannibal states and narrows his eyes when yet another couple pushes past them without an apology. "I heard that there's always rush hour before Christmas Eve, since the stores are closed till Boxing Day."

" _What?_ " Will splutters. He watches how people stuff their food carts full, as if preparing for apocalypse. It looks absurd. He shakes his head and sighs.

Will notes that Hannibal is watching him and he fidgets, giving him an uncertain smile then. They proceed on their shopping and find themselves soon outside. Will stops in his tracks when a Santa comes to them and offers them candy, while saying warmly: "Hyvää joulua."

Hannibal gives him a small smile and thanks, the Santa humming when he notes that they're foreigners. "Merry Christmas," he repeats and smiles. Will looks at him hesitantly before taking a candy himself, a herd of children running to the Santa soon after, screaming: "Joulupukilla on karkkia!"

**

It doesn't come as a shock when Hannibal states on the Christmas Eve that they're going to sauna in the evening. Will nods while switching channels on the radio, every one of them playing carols. He lets out a breath and smells something good, Hannibal presumably cooking again.

He notices that it's snowing again when he gazes out of the window, and he tugs his blanket more tightly around him. He hears Hannibal shuffling in the small kitchen before he is in front of him and placing a small plate before him. Will stares at the plate.

"They're traditional Christmas pastries here," Hannibal explains, as Will eyes the star-shaped treats, "they're made of puff paste and there's plum jam in the middle."

Will takes a bite of one and licks his lips afterwards. "It's good," he beams and finishes the first one. Hannibal chuckles slightly and sits across from him.

"I heard that there was an article about those pastries that made Finns _very_ displeased," he says as he watches Will take another bite and raise his eyes momentarily. "Swedes wrote that they remind them of swastikas," Hannibal continues as Will lowers the pastry onto the plate and regards it silently.

Will shakes his head. "What is it with Finns and Swedes?"

**

The streets are completely empty when they go on a walk, and Will finds the atmosphere eerie. It seems that since all of the stores are closed no one even bothers to leave their home. It truly looks like an apocalypse, he muses as he remembers how everyone had bought so much food.

Even though he prefers silence and privacy, this is a bit too much. He wonders if there's others like them on a holiday, completely lost because of Finns' weird quirks.

Will thinks that he is lucky, having Hannibal here with him, knowing what to do and how to act.

**

They go to sauna like planned, this time without a bath whisk. Hannibal had already explained that it wasn't necessary to have every time.

Will settles onto the platform and feels instantly the hot wave of steam. It doesn't feel as hot anymore as before, probably because they have started to have sauna nights once in a week. Will has even started to enjoy it; his muscles relaxing as the heat makes its way to his bones and he starts to sweat.

He ponders how it's going to feel like when he can't have this anymore. He can already believe that he is going to miss this, even though he yearns to go to home and see his dogs again.

The silence is blissfull, only the hiss of water hitting the stove breaking it once in awhile. Will shuts his eyes and enjoys this, as long as he has time for it.

**

The Christmas dinner is a new experience for the both of them, the food exactly the same in most of the households in Finland that night. Will takes a seat and considers all of the food on the table, while Hannibal pours him a glass of mulled wine.

Will decides to taste everything, and so he takes a small amount of every dish onto his plate. There's Christmas ham, three different casseroles (sweetened potato, carrot and rutabaga), gravlax, pickled herrings with different sauces and something called rosolli with pink whipped cream flavored with vinegar as an accompaniment.

He listens to Hannibal telling him the ingredients and how to make the dishes as he eats. He is impressed how the man knows how to prepare the food he has never made before, and he has to note that the food is okay as well.

"What's this?" he asks then, pointing at rosolli. Hannibal gives him a small smile before answering: "It's a bit like a potato salad without the sauce. It has beetroot and apples as well."

Will nods and takes a forkful of it with the pink cream. His brows furrow a bit and he swallows, licking his lips then. Hannibal watches him with curiosity and Will gives him a rare smile.

**

Will is sprawled on the couch, watching the fire as it flickers and warms their cottage. He feels a hand in his curls, stroking his messy hair with a gentle touch, and he looks up and sees Hannibal watching him.

He makes room to him and shifts on the couch, Hannibal sitting beside him and pulling him closer. Will leans into Hannibal and sighs. He likes the peaceful atmosphere that the fire creates, and he closes his eyes for a moment, enjoying the warmth radiating from it and Hannibal.

There are fingers caressing his jaw, and Will hums, pressing closer to the other and trying to get more of that warmth. His eyes flutter open when he feels something placed onto his lap. He sees a small wrapped box and turns to watch Hannibal, completely speechless.

Hannibal takes his hand into his own and brings it up, brushing his lips against Will's knuckles before planting a kiss to his wrist, over his pulse. Will blushes and stammers: "I, uh, I didn't get anything for you..," lowering his gaze then as he worries his lip, "sorry."

He gets a warm chuckle as an answer. "It's all right, dear Will, open your present."

Will picks the box up and stares it for a moment before he starts to unwrap it with care. Hannibal watches him the whole time, and when Will finally opens the box he lets out a laugh. "Aftershave," he states, his voice trembling with laughter. Hannibal's eyes gleam in the glow of the fire, and Will can't hold his laughter anymore when he replies with: "Something far better than the ship on the bottle."

It takes a few minutes for Will to calm down, and after that he scents the new odor, closing his eyes within the process. Hannibal is right; it's far better, properly speaking exquisite. He feels Hannibal taking the bottle from him and soon fingers on his neck. Will shivers a bit, and he opens is eyes at last, seeing Hannibal's own dark ones observing him.

Will licks his lips nervously before he closes the gap between them, brushing his lips against Hannibal's, feeling the softness of them and tasting the mulled wine still lingering on him. He withdraws and whispers his thanks, as Hannibal leans closer to him and embraces him, burying his nose in the curve of Will's neck, breathing in the combination of Will and his new aftershave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's translations to the Finnish used in this fic:
> 
> Hyvää joulua. = Merry Christmas.  
> Joulupukilla on karkkia! = Santa Claus has candy!
> 
> The article is [real](http://www.svt.se/nyheter/sverige/ett-hakkors-till-kaffet-nagon) (in Swedish).
> 
> Traditional Finnish food they ate:  
> [Joulutortut](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/f/f1/Joulutorttuja.jpg/800px-Joulutorttuja.jpg)  
> [Christmas dinner](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joulup%C3%B6yt%C3%A4)  
> [Glögi](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mulled_wine)


End file.
